Hilary's adventues without the Bladebreakers!
by babii-kitti
Summary: When Hilary is super pissed at the Bladebreakers one day, she hears piano music through white windows. Now Hilary and her new friend, they have crazy adventures and funny moments...get ready...Hilary's Adventures without the Bladebreakers!
1. Day one

Since I'm bored and I deleted my new story then here's a story…with a twist….

BK: When Hilary is super pissed at the Bladebreakers, She goes for a walk and hears Piano music coming thought white windows…the story of Hilary and her new friend and their days when she's not around with the Bladebreakers! Hilary centric with some appearances of the Bladebreakers!

Crowd: (cheers)

BK: but not as much…MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Kai fans: (super evil death glare)

BK: (sweatdrops) er…on with the story!

Kai fans: (Death glared and angry pit bull growls)

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade period.

Note: if you are a fan of Hilary then you are welcome! Hilary haters don't read or read for fun…. Flamers will be laughed and anonymous people are welcome! And during V force

Hilary's adventures without the Bladebreakers!

Day one

"GRRRR! I can't believe them!" Hilary growled. She was pissed and I mean super duper hella pissed. Why? The Bladebreakers played some joke on her and now she's upset! She's soaking wet because of well…. We have our reasons and if we tell you then she'll kill us!

Soft piano music was coming from a house. As soon as it played Hilary's nerves and troubles were washed off. She stood still, closed her eyes and let the music flow.

'Ah…the music…it's like when I pass by this house I feel so calm and my frustrations are gone!' and Hilary thought. Lately she has been passing by that house everyday. Soft piano music was come. Yet Hilary has never met the piano player. Was this person a boy or girl? Nice or mean? Who knows!

The music stopped and Hilary opened her eyes. The music was gone and a girl was looking at her. She has long honey brown hair with blonde streaks up to ¾ of her back, ocean blue eyes, a baby pink hair clip in the shape of a star of the left parting of her hair, a baby blue dress (no sleeves) with a white off the shoulder collar that was ruffled. She looked at Hilary then saw a couple of boys coming. She ran from the window.

'Huh? Is this the girl who plays the music?' Hilary thought.

"Hilary? Are you around here?" Said a voice

'Oh crap! It's Tyson! Wait… they're coming? This way or that way? Let's see…Yes…so far but she can see them. What do I do?" Hilary looked right and left! Ah shoot! Nowhere to run!

The door opened as the girl came out. She took Hilary's hand and dragged to the backyard.

The girl gave Hilary a 'Stay-here-and-I'll-explain-everything' look

The girl then went to her front yard pretending to mind her own business.

"Hey! Girl! Come here!" shouted Tyson.

"Tyson!" Said Ray

"Hello, can I help you?" The girl asked.

"Have you a girl with short brown hair, ruby eyes, wears a pink shirt and a white skirt?" asked Kenny

"Why no…. I haven't" the girl replied

"Come on guys, let's go look downtown" Suggested Tyson. The others nodded and when they were far away. The girl went back to the backyard to a confused Hilary

"Okay! What's going on! First I see you in a window, and then you come outside and drag me here! I don't get it!" Hilary explained

"Wait…are you that girl…the girl that always stands outside my house?" The girl asked.

"Well…uh…you see…uh" Hilary tried to explained

The girl laughed. "I see…by the way…I'm Misty"

"Hilary. The two girls shook hands

"Well…To be honest, I like you piano music. When I'm super pissed and I when I pass your house I hear your music and it calms me down" Hilary explained

"I get that sometimes. It's so lonely inside that big house of mine" Misty said

"Why? Don't you go outside?" Hilary asked

"I never do. It's just that I'm so busy with piano lessons." Misty said

"I feel sorry for you…you should enjoy the outdoors once in a while" Hilary sighed. "You have a great garden"

"Thanks…I guess…I just moved here two months ago…and I don't have that many friends" Misty sighed in a sad way

"Hey! I can be your friend!" Hilary suggested

"Really? That'll be great!" Misty smiled

"But one question…how come you dragged here to your background?" Hilary asked

"Well….I saw you earlier and looked mad. Then I heard your friends calling your name. By the way you looked, you looked freaked out and I figured you didn't want to see them" Misty explained

"Thanks for helping me out!"

"No problem!" Misty smiled

"Misty? Misty! Come back here…your piano lessons!" A voice called

"Whose voice is that?" Asked Hilary

"My piano instructor…I better go now…I'll see you?" Misty said

"Of course!" Hilary smiled

"See you later!" Misty smiled and ran inside. Hilary went home

'This day turned out to be good…. Sure the guys made me mad but I made a new friend. I wonder whats going to happen tomorrow…

End

BK: Must run away…

Kai and Ray fans: (glares)

BK: heh heh...I've got the first two chapters? Review? anyone?


	2. Day two

BK: Here's chapter two! With no Kai or Ray or no any Bladebreaker what so ever!

Kai and Ray fans: (super growl and super death glare)

BK: Meep! Must get out of here! (Runs away)

Kai and Ray fans: GGGGGEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT HHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

BK: EEP! REEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDD!

Disclaimer: I need a better job…don't own beyblade…blah

Hilary's adventures without the Bladebreakers

Day two

It was the next morning and Hilary didn't feel like hanging out with the guys. So instead she went to Misty's house. Sure enough, the music came flowing. It was soothing and soft.

Hilary was in a trance for a minute but snapped out and went up to her door. She rang the doorbell and waited for an answer. A minute passed and Misty was there.

"Hey Hilary!"

"Hi Misty! What do you want to do today?"

"Hm…I don't really know…I was just playing the piano when I heard the doorbell. I wanted to finish that piece so sorry if I had to make you wait" Misty apologized

"No problem...can I see you play?" Hilary asked

"Sure! Come in!" The two girls went inside

"Okay here we are! My room and…my piano" The two girls were inside of Misty's room. It was fairly big with a bed with light blue sheets and white pillows; there was a dresser, closet, and a piano. The piano was black, shiny and standing there in all of its pride.

"Well…make yourself at home and I'll play" Misty stretched her hands. Hilary sat on a beanbag chair.

The music started. Misty was playing every heart from Inuyasha. Her hands were moving in perfect synch and her hands glided on the keys like the wind pressing on each key gently. Little did she know, the music was attracting attention as well

"Oh man! Hilary's not around!" Grumbled Tyson. Today this morning Tyson and Kenny went to Hilary's and her mother said she wasn't home so now they're looking for her. They want to apologize to her and say sorry but how can they when she's not around

"Hey guys…found her yet?" Asked Tyson as the three other Bladebreakers came

"Nope"

"Nada"

"Great…it's like she's gone from the place of the earth-" Tyson was cut off when the music was getting their attention.

"That music" Said Kenny

"it sound relaxing" Sighed Ray. The four boys looked out the window; Misty was playing the song, eyes closed and the wind played with her hair gently

Just then the wind moved the curtains and the girl was vanished. So they sighed and left

Misty stopped the song and Hilary snapped her eyes opened.

"Huh? What happened? Misty?" Hilary looked at the girl

"Oh…I saw your…. friends…" Misty trailed off

"WHAT! They must be onto us! AAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hilary was frantic and was running back and forth

"Calm down…" said Misty 'How come Hilary doesn't want to see her friends? Did they have a fight?' Misty then thought

"So…what do you want to do?" Hilary asked

"Hm…. I'd like to go outside…to be honest I never set foot outside the town"

"WHAT! Are you serious! You never went into town? Well then come on! This'll be a tour not to be forgotten!" Hilary cheered

"Er…ah I need to get dressed" Misty mumbled

"You don't need to…your outfit is just nice so let's go" Said Hilary. Misty was wearing the same dress from yesterday

"Er…okay!" Hilary grabbed her hand

Outside…

"Over there is the BBA" Hilary pointed to a building

"What is the BBA?" asked Misty

"Oh…Um…I think it's…ah yes…the beyblade battle association"

"O I see…what is beyblade?" Misty asked

"Uh! To be honest…I' not much of an expert heh heh" Hilary chuckled to herself. Misty giggled

"Maybe we should ask your friends-" Hilary cut off Misty

"NO! I mean uh…let's go somewhere else" Hilary chuckled to herself.

"Okay?" but before Misty could say one word Hilary dragged her off

At the beach…

"This beach is pretty" Misty sighed as she breathes in the air.

"It sure does. Oh! It's where the guys train here too" Hilary gave Misty a small smile

"Really? You have to show me how they train!" Misty squealed

"Uh…sure!" Hilary sweatdroped

"Hey! Aren't they coming this way? And sure enough they were

"OH no! I can't let them see me!" Hilary grabbed Misty and dragged her in a bush

"Uh…Hilary…what are we doing?" Misty half whispered

"Ssh!" Hilary covered Misty's mouth

"Mmph?" Misty muffled

"Shush!" And so the two girls were quiet.

"HEY! I thought I saw Hilary here! Oh well" Tyson sighed. He got his blade ready…

A few minutes…

"Hilary? Why are we hiding from your friends?" Misty whispered

"Shhh! I can't let them see me!" Hilary whispered back.

"Why?"

"Oh never mind!" Hilary whispered.

"Is it just me or have I've notice that bush over there is moving on it's own for awhile now?" Said Kai

"Hey, you're right! That bush is moving…hey! Maybe it's one of those Psykick dudes!" Said Tyson. He got his launcher ready.

"Hold it Tyson…Maybe it's just an animal or something" Said Kenny

"Oh sure…an animal that can make a bush move on it's own and whispering too" Chimed in Dizzi

"Oh yeah….I did hear some whispering too" Said Ray

"Oh no! Misty! They're really getting to us!" Hilary whispering franticly

"What do we do?" Misty whispered

"That it goes! The bush is whispering again!" Said Max

"Then let's go in for the kill!" Said Tyson (No…he's not killing an animal)

"Oh crap…Tyson's coming!" Hilary whispered

"I've got an idea" Misty took off her hair clip and chucked in a random place in the woods…(The beach has a forest behind it!)

"Good idea! I'll be behind these bushes" Hilary moved to some bushes…

"…Now we've got you! Come out you Psykick freak and beybattle!" Tyson said. The four Bladebreakers ripped their blades.

"Oh no!" Misty yelled. The four blades were coming straight at her, So Misty tried to duck and stay in the bushes but she tripped and was exposed.

"Wait!" Tyson and the others called their blades back

"You mean…." Said Tyson

"That…" Said Max

"…Was you…" Said Ray

"…In the bushes…" Finished Kenny

Kai just "Hn"

"Er...ah…yes!" Misty chuckled. Everyone was sweat dropping.

"Are you spying on us? Do you work for Psykick?" asked Tyson

"Who's Psykick?" asked Misty

Yet again they sweat dropped again

"Then why were you in the bushes?" Max asked

"Er…I was looking for my hairclip!" Misty said

"It took that long to look in that bush for your measly clip?" Kai said

"Ah…yes" Misty replied back

With Hilary…

'Phew! At least Misty is keeping things at bay' Hilary thought

"So since you're here…your name wouldn't hurt now would it?" Kai continued

"Uh…it's misty…Hello!" Misty gave our favorite guys a small smile

"What are you doing here?" Kai asked

"I was on a tour with Hil-I mean by myself!" Misty chuckled

Kai continued no more but was in thought 'I have a feeling this girl is lying'

"Hey! Weren't you the girl who was playing the piano?" asked Ray

"Yes why?" Misty said

"Nothing" Ray said quickly

"Now I have to look for my clip goodbye!" Misty ran back to the bushes 'looking' for her hair clip

"Anyways…" Said Max…

Misty was far away from where the guys were.

"Hilary! There you are!" Said Misty

"Oh god! It was hard being in that position in that bush! By the way…. were they on to us?" Hilary asked

"Oh no! I almost spilled the beans but the tall guy was almost on to me…I'm glad he didn't go on" Misty sighed with relief

"Oh you mean Kai? He's like that" Hilary said

"What do you want to do now?" Misty asked

"Let's get lunch. I'm starved" Hilary suggested

At a café

"Thanks for lunch Hilary. This is great." Misty smiled as she bit into a rice ball

"No problem…this place is great at making rice balls," Hilary mumbled as she ate a rice ball

Misty giggled as she took another one from the plate "Hey your friends are coming!"

"NO!" Hilary ducked so that they can't see here

"Hey! It's the girl again!" Tyson waved to her. Misty fake smile and waved back.

"Are they gone?" Hilary asked

"I think so"

"Phew!" Hilary got back to her seat

"Hilary…is there something you're hiding? I mean I'm sorry to be asking like this but how come you're hiding from them?" Misty asked curiosity

Hilary sighed and explained

"You need to face them Hilary…If you're going to hide from them, they'll worry. If you're going to run away from them, it won't go anywhere. You need to face them sometime. If you don't…they'll ignore you…" Misty said quietly

"Will you help me?" Hilary asked

"Of course! You're my friend!" Misty smiled

"But not now…I'm not ready…will you help me confront them?" Hilary asked again

"I understand…of course!" Misty smiled

"Thanks!" Hilary hugged Misty. So they hugged.

Nighttime

"Thanks for a good day!" said Misty

"No problem…I'll see tomorrow?"

"Of course!"

At Hilary's house…

'Misty is really a good friend. Aside from the Bladebreakers…I can finally tell who are my true friends and who are not….' Hilary thought to herself as she closed the lights…and went to sleep…

BK: (whispering) I finally got away from the rabid fans…now I'm staying here til I found a way to get away from them!

A random fan: FOUND HER! LET"S FORCE HER TO PUT MORE KAI AND RAY!

Fans: RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

BK: Meep! REVIEW!

Hilary haters: GET HER!

Hilary lovers: (beats up the Hilary haters)

Kai and Ray fans: (Still chasing me)


	3. day three

BK: I got some reviews…not bad…the fans and haters are still looking for me…heh heh…stupid fans…

Kai fan: Once I find her…I'll choke her, spit her out and serve her guts at her funeral!

BK: (Sweat drop) See? Crazy….Stupid fans…

Disclaimer: No own beyblade

Day 3

A few weeks ago…

"Oh where's Misty? It's been awhile since I've saw her…" Hilary sighed. She sat on a bench and sighed. "Maybe she's busy...hm…I bet she's playing the piano!" Hilary walked over to Misty's place. Hilary wasn't hanging out with them still. What about the Bladebreakers? I don't know….

"Such a nice day outside" Misty mumbled. She's in a car where a driver was driving her. She gets from one place to another by car to save time.

"We're here ms. Misty!" The driver announced. Misty got out of the car to see her piano teacher, Mr. Wall in her living room already waiting for her.

"You're 4.5 seconds late Misty!" Mr. Wall barked

"Sorry sir" Misty apologized. She went to her piano and played a few scales.

"Hm…hm…. Ah yes…good" Mr. Wall tapped his foot to the beat and sighed.

Misty kept playing until she had hit a wrong note. Misty gasped and tried to play again but Mr. Wall noticed the wrong note

"MISTY! You missed. Play that again and I'm hoping that you'll play even better" Mr. Wall said sharply

"Yes sir" Misty said sadly. She went back to playing the same scale but she made another mistake

"MISTY! What I told you?" Mr. Wall said sharply

"Not to make any mistakes," Misty said sadly

"Correct…the recital is next week and I need to see you do some improvement. Now go back to work!"

"Yes sir…" Lately, Misty was so busy with piano lessons she never got a chance to see Hilary. She felt really bad and was hoping that Hilary was still her friend.

Hilary was in front of her house. She heard the piano music playing. Hilary sighed as the music flowed through the window. A wrong note came out and Hilary opened her eyes

'Whoa! Misty never makes any mistakes…I wonder what's wrong' Hilary thought. The music came back but then more mistakes came

'Whoa…. Misty sound stressed…It that why she never came to see me? She must have been so busy with school and piano' Hilary thought to herself.

"Misty! You've made six mistakes so far! You will have a ten-minute break and we'll go to practice" Mr. Wall has left the room

Misty sighed she went to her window. It's been awhile since she went outside. Now she's cooped up in her house. She wished she can go outside like the other girls and have a good time, but no she had to stay inside her house and play piano until her fingers had fallen off. She looked at the window and saw...Hilary!

Misty waved at Hilary and Hilary waved back, but before she was about to open her window, Mr. Wall came back.

"Time to practice Misty! Misty? MISTY! Time to practice!" Mr. Wall took Misty from the arm and shut the window

'Well that was rude of that man! Must be Misty's piano teacher…if he was my teacher I'd skip his classes!' Hilary thought as she left for home

At Hilary's house…

"Mom?"

"Yes dear?"

"I have a problem"

"Well then, tell me about it" Hilary's mother said as she was washing dishes

"Well…it's my friend…she plays piano and lately she's making mistakes in her playing…I think she's stressed out but what can I do to help out? I mean I feel like I'm busy nosy" Hilary explained

"Well how about you make some cookies? Cookies might help her" Hilary's mother took out some cookie dough and the two of them started backing…

"Those look good mom!" Hilary exclaimed as the cookies came out, warm and fresh

"Give them to her and maybe they'll make her feel better!" Hilary's mother said with a smile

The next day

At Misty's place

Misty was worser than ever. She kept making mistakes and now her teacher is getting more pissed

"MISTY! You're making more mistakes! That's it! I'm making sure you're not having any free time until you get your music right!" Mr. Wall yelled

"Sorry sir but I'm trying my best" Misty said sadly

"TRY HARDER!" Mr. Wall said. His eyebrows knitted in fury

"Yes sir" Misty said sadly and kept on playing

With Hilary

"Now I've got everything! Heh heh!" Hilary had a fan with her. The plan was to get some of Misty's piano sheets out the window and that leads Misty outside. Then with the fan, She can lead Misty to the river. It was perfect!

'This is so hard…with the recital, the music feels like it's getting even harder' Misty thought as she kept on playing.

"What's this!" Mr. Wall bellowed. A huge gust of wind came in through the window and some piano music flew right out the window.

"Oh no! My Music!" Misty sprinted off her seat and went outside to catch it.

"MISTY! COME BACK HERE! MIS-OOF!" Mr. Wall had tripped into the stool and fainted

"My music! Oh no! The wind is getting stronger!" misty cried. The piano music was flying in the air

"This is working! Oh no! The wind! It's getting stronger!" Hilary turned off her fan and ran after Misty

"Misty! Over here!" Hilary shouted

"Hilary! My piano music! Hurry! We've got to catch it!" The two girls huffed and puffed as the music sheets were flying

Hey! Watch out!" A random lady said as Hilary pushed aside

"Oh!" Some high school girls had the look of shock on their faces. Cars stopped and beeped.

The music sheets and the girls got to the river.

"Almost-got-it YES!" Misty finally got her sheets.

"Yes! Finally!" Hilary cheered

Later on…

"These are really good cookies Hilary" Misty said as she nibbled on a cookie

"Thank my mom. She backed them"

"Okay…why did you bring me cookies?" Misty asked

"I guess that when you were laying piano, you made mistakes so much I thought you were stressed. Sorry if I'm being nosy" Hilary explained as she bit into a cookie.

"It's no problem. I guess I've been so busy I forgot how to relax. I get driven everyday just to save time on my piano lessons. But today…the breeze it feels so nice and the river looks so pretty and peaceful" Misty said

"I'm glad…Today was so what of a good day…" Hilary sighed

"You bet!" Misty said

At Hilary's house…

'Today felt like a bad day gone well. Misty was stressed but now I think she felt better. I just hope she does well on her recital' Hilary thought tom herself. Tomorrow would always be another day…


	4. day four

BK: Here's Day four with a scary twist and ghosts!

Don't own beyblade

Day four

"It's so nice out here to day Hilary" Said Misty as she and Hilary went window-shopping.

"I know…So far there's no one bothering us" Hilary sighed. Both of them were carrying a small purse and a shopping bag each. They were both walking in an area they don't know

"Hilary? Where are we?" Misty asked.

"Heh heh I bet we turned a corner" Hilary chuckled. So the two girls were turning corners and looking around

"Okay…it's official…we're both lost" Hilary sighed

"It's okay…Oh no! It's raining!" Misty sighed as raindrops were pouring down

"We need shelter FAST!" Hilary panicked. "Over there!" Hilary pointed to a creepy old looking house. The windows were broken and the yard had patches of grass sticking out.

"Are you sure? That house looks creepy and what if there are people home?" Misty trembled

"Of course! Nothing to worry! Crap the rain is getting worser! Let's get in" Hilary grabbed Misty's arm and the girls went inside

"Geez…This house looks even scarier in the inside." Misty trembled as she and Hilary wandered around.

"At least we're okay for now" Said Hilary

"Yes…hey! Look a library" Misty pointed to a room with a faint light and very old looking books.

"Wow! These books are so old!" Hilary exclaimed as she picked up a dusty looking book.

"I know…look at this one" Misty pointed to a book with pictures of ladies in ancient looking kimonos

"They look so beaut-Wait…what was that?" Hilary trembled

"It's probably nothing…nothing at all" Misty laughed nervously.

So the girls wandered around the house

"This is getting creepy Hilary" Misty shivered

"I know…Misty…Stop touching my back" Hilary said

"I'm not touching your back"

"Haha very funny"

"I'm serious...I'm right here"

"Then that means…" The girl spun around and saw…. A GHOST!

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They screamed out loud and hugged each other, let go and ran for it

"HAUNTED HOUSE!" They both screamed

"Heh heh…got you," said a voice

The girl spun around and behind them was an old lady

"I guess you girls found my house…" Said the old lady

"Uh...I guess so…" Said Misty nervously

"I've been living in this house for so long…I don't want to leave" The old lady sighed

"We understand" The girls said.

"I'm glad…I live in this house…to make sure the ghosts stay at bay" The old lady cackled

"You mean…" Said Hilary

"There are real ghosts?" finished Misty

"Yes..."

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They screamed and ran out…

'That was scary today…' Hilary thought…

DONE!


	5. Day Five

BK: thank you so much for your reviews! I feel loved

Kai and Ray fans: GET HER!

BK: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Random Kai fan: let's make her put more of Kai!

Kai fans: YYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ray fans: And Ray too!

Ray and Kai fans: YYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Hilary: Haters: HILARY SUCKS!

Hilary fans: (bleep) you haters!

BK: Anyways…. the reviewers…

Kausi: Thanks for your review! I know you don't like Hilary but we have to get used to it

Kimkizna: Thank you for reviewing every story I write! I need your character's personality though…. You're so cool!

Lil' angelgrl: Thank you too for reviewing all my stories! You're too awesome!

Babylight: thanks for your review!

Tigerrelly: You'll find out why Hilary is pissed. Think about episode 15 of V Force with some things I added

This chapter is dedicated to Kimkizna and lil angelgrl for reviewing all my chapters in my stories…

Day five…

This part will have blood and gore and all that fun stuff. So if you have a fear of blood, I advice you not to read this chapter…and an appearance of the Bladebreakers…for now…

Kai and Ray fans: YEAH!

"The girls dared Maria and Angel to go into the forest and spend a night there. They say ghosts of the war haunt the forest. If they succeeded they would win the bet and get the gold from all the little girls in the village. So when everyone was asleep, the two girls snuck out and went inside the forest. It was dark, very dark. No moon was outside so it was pitch black. The girls started walking around when suddenly" An old but scary voice said

"W-what happened to them?" Misty stuttered

"I'm glad you said that…suddenly…Maria was grabbed and was taken to the deeper end of the forest. A scream was heard…and Angel followed the voice. When she got to Maria…. her head was cut up and blood was leaking out… But as she was about to leave…someone grabbed her and cut her head off too! The two bodies lay there for the rest of the night and when one of the girls came to the forest…they found Maria and Angel's clothing covered in blood but no bodies! But when the girl was about to go home…Two ghostly figures came towards her and…" The old voice explained

"W-w-what happened t-to t-t-the g-g-girl?" Hilary stuttered

The voice cackled "Well let's say she was never heard from again…They say moonless might comes, the ghosts of the girls come back to earth looking for their killers and speaking of ghosts…they're BEHIND YOU!"

Misty and Hilary screamed and the lights were turned on

"Girls! Relax…It was just a story, there's nothing to be afraid of" The old lady smiled

"G-g-grandma…W-w-we weren't s-scared" Misty shivered

"Y-yeah…not at a-all" Hilary fake smiled

Misty's grandma laughed at their actions. She had silvery gray hair in a bun. She looked like she was in her 30's but really she's fifty. She was wearing a yukata and was tending to the fire.

"it feels so nice outside" Hilary sighed. In fact they were up a mountain. It was hot in the city and that the mountain had cooler air

"It's getting dark grandma…I guess we have to go now…" Misty sighed

"I'll bring you two down the mountain…. I know the mountain paths like the back of my head" Misty's grandma said

"It's okay grandma…we'll find our way" Said Misty

"Yeah…. but thank you for the story" Hilary said politely

"Girls? Are you sure?"

"Of course grandma…Bye!" The two girls left the small cottage

"Oh my…"

"We came from there so let's go" Said Hilary

"I guess so"

So the two girls walked around and looking for a way off the mountain path. It was dark and there was no moon.

"Misty?"

"Yes?"

"Remember what your grandma said about a moonless night?"

"Yes…"

"Well isn't there no moon out right now?" Hilary said. She pointed upwards to the night sky. There was no moon, not even a twinkle of a star came. It was pitch black.

"You're right which means…" Misty started

"It's just a story! I hope…" Hilary's shoulders slumped

"I got a flashlight!" Misty took out a flashlight from her purse and turned it on

"Great! Now's get out!" Hilary cheered

With Grandma…

"I'm worried dear…Misty isn't home yet…" Misty's grandma sighed

"I'm going to look for them now" Said Misty's grandpa. He took out two flashlights and went out

"Oh by careful dear"

"I will"

Back to the girls…

"Hilary! We're not even on the trail…it's a moonless night and we're lost! What are we gonna do?" Misty said.

"Don't worry…we'll find our way-What was that?" there was a noise coming from the bushes.

"It's probably an animal" Misty said

"Y-yeah…an animal…" Hilary fake laughed

There was a stick cracking. Misty and Hilary screamed

"I-it's n-n-nothing" Said Misty

"I-I-I h-h-h-hope" Hilary whimpered

"Hilary…can you stop tickling my back? It's not funny" Misty said nervously

"I'm right in front of you" Hilary said nervously.

"Then…it's…" Misty looked behind her. There was no one there

"Misty! Stop tickling my back!" Hilary laughed

"Then you know how I felt too!" Misty said

"Wait…then…." Hilary also looked behind her…There was two figures behind them

"GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Hilary and Misty shrieked. They screamed and ran away. In fact they were so scared they split up.

"Misty? Where are you? Hilary shouted.

"Hilary? Where did you go?" Misty shouted

"Oh no! What happened to Misty? I just hope she's okay! What if? Oh no! It's just a story!" Hilary laughed nervously

"Oh! I hope Hilary's okay! I'm so scared…" Misty shuttered

"That was rich!" Said a voice

"Uh…are you sure?" said another voice

"Now for the finale!" said the first voice

"I'm getting freaked out! I better find Hilary before something bad happens…what's that?" Misty looked around. One of the figures was back

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GHOST!" Misty screamed and ran back

"Hh? Misty?" Hilary heard Misty's scream and was about to follow the voice but the other figure was there

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GHOST!" Hilary scream was louder. So here's our two girls running away from the figures but what they've not noticed is that they crashed into each other.

"HILARY!"

"MISTY!"

"THE GHOSTS!"

"HURT US AND YOU'RE…. uh…DEAD!" Misty shouted

"THEY'RE ALREADY DEAD!"

"I FORGOT!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Heh heh" A voice snickered

"The two figures took off their…hoods? It was Tyson and Max!"

"TYSON AND MAX!" Hilary shouted

"huh?"

So Tyson and max were laughing

"YOU GUYS DID THIS!" Hilary shouted

"Uh…yeah" They both said.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Hilary walked up to them and beat the stuffing/crap out of them.

"Owwww…." Moaned Max

"That's what you guys get or scaring us like that" Hilary smirked

"Hey guys! What's going on?" Said another voice.

They all spun around and saw Ray, Kai and Kenny

"So I guess your plan worked" Said Kenny. As he saw the beat up Tyson and Max

"Now all we need to do is get out" Said Ray

They all nodded and left

"So I'm guessing you're Hilary's friend?" Kai asked Misty

"Yes…My name is Misty" Misty said politely

"I didn't ask for your name but whatever," Kai said bluntly

Misty walked back to where Hilary was.

"Hilary? I hate to be rude but who's that guy?" Misty whispered She pointed to Kai

"Oh that's Kai…I'll introduced to them later" Hilary whispered back

"But why not now?" Misty whispered

"Well…you see…I'm not on speaking terms with them…"Hilary whispered

"Oh"

"So how do we get off this mountain?" asked Tyson

"We…to be honest…we don't know…. Me and Hilary have tried to get off but we can't find the path leading us down the mountain" Misty explained

"Well we'll keep walking til we find the path" Said Tyson

"No way! It's like what? 10 in the evening!" Hilary said

"No…it's actually 9:30" Said Kenny while checking his watch

"Well let's hurry…I don't want Maria or Angel coming after us!" Said Misty

"Maria and Angel?" All the Bladebreakers said. Since Hilary wasn't on speaking terms then Misty explained the story. After when Misty told them, they started laughing

"Hahahahahahahahahaha nice one! There's no such things as ghosts," Tyson laughed

"Nice one….Even though I don't know your name!" Max laughed

"My name is Misty…" Misty trailed off

"GUYS! Stop laughing! Misty…don't listen to them…they're being idiots" Hilary shouted

"An idiot! Well you're the idiot" Tyson shouted

"Oh no…it's YOU!" It went back and forth.

Then there was a cackling voice. Wait…make that two voices.

"What was that!" said Ray

"It's probably a figment of your imaginations…Now let's get out" Said Kai

"How can we if we don't know where the path is?" Said Misty

The cackling voices got louder and louder

"I-I-It's getting louder," Said Max shakily

Then two figures holding bloody axes, beady glowing feminine eyes, and scary grins sprung at them

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" All the Bladebreaker screamed except for Kai ran off.

"YOU WEREN'T LYING MISTY!" Said Tyson while he was screaming

"OF COURSE SHE WASN'T TYSON!" Hilary shouted. In fact they were running they split into two groups. Hilary, Tyson, Max and Kenny in one group and Misty, Kai and Ray in the other.

With Hilary's group…

"GAH! Where's Misty? And Ray and Kai!" Hilary shouted

"Guess we have to find them…" Said Max

With Misty, Kai and Ray

"Oh no! We're lost!" Misty wailed

"Just shut up and we'll go look for the others," Kai snapped

'He's mean…' Misty thought

With the others…

"ARGH! This is getting frustrating…" Hilary said

"SHUT UP HILARY!" Tyson shouted

"NO! YOU SHUT UP!"

"Here we go again" Sighed Kenny. Max nodded in agreement

With Misty…

"So you play piano huh?" asked Ray as the three of them were looking for another way out

"Yeah…" Said Misty happily

"So I guess you and Hilary have been hanging out"

"Yeah…it's really fun hanging out with her. To be honest I never have any fun with any of my other friends…maybe I don't see them that often…I always have piano practices almost everyday." Misty explained

"I see…"

"Yeah!"

With Hilary…

Hilary sighed. She had punched Tyson in the face. And he was complaining how it hurt but hey! That's what you get for pissing her off!

Suddenly one of ghosts came back!

"IT'S BACK!" Max yelled

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NOT AGAIN!" Everyone shouted

With Misty

"So-IT'S BACK!" Misty shouted. The other ghost figure came back

"RUN FOR IT!" Ray shouted. So all three of them ran. They kept running until they bumped into each other.

"MISTY!"

"HILARY!"

"RUN!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The seven of them ran for it until they got off the mountain

"Hey! We're back!" Misty exclaimed

"Yeah…RUN! THEY'RE COMING BACK!" Hilary shouted. So right now everyone was screaming and running to their places.

The two ghosts chuckled and took off their hoods. Misty's grandma and grandpa laughed

"Oh my…it never fails" Misty's grandma laughed

"It never does" Misty's grandpa replied back.

"Don't worry Maria…Angel…They're back home safe and sound" Said Misty's grandma

Two ghostly like girls appeared and nodded then they disappeared

With Hilary

'Today was the scariest night of my life. We got lost on the mountain, Tyson and Max impersonated to be ghosts, the real ghosts came, we got split up but in the end…we were off the mountain…I hope we don't see them again….' Hilary thought as she closed her lights and went to sleep

BK: HOLY! That was long! The next chapter will come soon

REVIEW! or else you will feel my wrath...MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	6. Day six

Here is my second last update Hilary's adventure without the Bladebreakers!

Don't own beyblade

Thank you Kausi, lil' angelgrl, Jani Rieme, and of course one of my fave reviewers Kimkizna!

And one note: please read Kimkizna's new story called 'The angels.' It's very cool and I love the plot!

Day six

"Hi Misty!" Hilary said as she was greeted inside her home

"Hello. Thanks for coming."

"No sweat. Of course it's your birthday!" Today was Misty's birthday. Hilary came with a birthday bag.

"Oh hello Hilary" A woman with a French accent said. Both girls spun around

"Hello Mrs. Marisaki" Hilary bowed

"Oh please don't be so formal towards me." Mrs. Marisaki laughed lightly

The two girls went inside Misty's room

'Here I got you something" Hilary gave Misty the bag.

"Oh thank you" Misty opened the bag. Inside were a book of piano music and a tin of homemade cookies

"Oh thanks Hilary. Are you hungry?"

"Starving"

"Well I've got some food made so dig in" The two girls giggled aqnd went to a small room where some food was laid out.

"This is so good!"

"Mmm…"

After eating

"That was good Misty. Your mom is a great cook" Hilary sighed.

"Thanks…I'd like to show you something" Misty got up and took Hilary's hand to a special room. Inside was a doll collection. An emperor and his wife, the prince, servants, a court jester, knights and some civilians but there was one sot missing and that is where the princess is.

"Wow…you collect dolls? Same with me!" Hilary exclaimed as she admired the dolls.

"My father had a friend who makes them. Every year since I was a baby I got a doll every year and this year…" Misty went over to a dresser and where rested a box. Misty opened the box. It was a princess doll. The doll has raven black hair in a bun and two tiny chopsticks sticking out. It was wearing a pink kimono with a light shade of pink cherry blossom petals scattered, a red obi and tiny wooden sandals

"She's so pretty!" Hilary squealed.

"Thanks" Misty gently took out the doll and carefully put it next to the prince.

"Now the collection is complete!" Misty sighed as she admired them

"Hey Misty what do you want to do right now?"

"I guess I can play my piano. Wanna hear?"

"Okay then" the girls giggled and went to Misty's room…

In Misty's room…

Soft piano was heard. Hilary sighed, as Misty played piano. A few minutes later it was over

"That was great!"

"Thanks"

"So want to walk around?"

"Sure!"

Outside…

It was a nice day today, blue skies and birds chirping

"Ah…this day is so perfect!" Hilary sighed

"I know…"

They kept talking about things, like how school was, friends and one thing Hilary didn't want to hear…

"Hilary? Are you still talking to your friends?"

Hilary froze.

"Uh…yes…we're doing okay"

"Are you sure? You don't sure"

"Yeah…I'm sure…"

They were silent for a few minutes until a big gust of wind was seen at the lookout

"Hilary! Look over there!"

"What's going on?"

"It won't help if we keep standing here. Let's go!"

At the lookout…

"GO VORTEX APE!" Dunga shouted.

"CYBER DRANZER ATTACK!"

"Hilary…look over there" Misty whispered. It was Dunga and Wyatt!

"Huh? What's going on?"

"You're going down punk!" Dunga shouted

"Oh yeah?"

"Whoa…chief what's going on?"

"Cyber Dranzer's power is off the charts. But Wyatt can't handle that power" Kenny shouted

'Wyatt…'Kai thought to himself

"We should go…" Misty whispered

"yeah let's go…"

" I don't know what's going on but that was freaky!" Misty said

"Well let's go get some cake!"

"Okay!"

'Today was fun…Misty's birthday and that battle…I wonder what will happen tomorrow?'

BK: one more update…


End file.
